Some Forever Not for Better, Some Have Gone and Some Remain
by jendaiyu
Summary: Hijikata menghela napas, "baiklah, Yamazaki... sepenting apa tamu itu sehingga kau berani masuk kamarku tanpa izin dan mengganggu tidurku?"/ Superlate birthday fic for Fukuchou/ Hijikata x Mitsuba/Rated M untuk konten implisit.


.

.

.

.

.

Some Forever Not for Better, Some Have Gone and Some Remain

.

.

.

.

 **Sorachi Hideaki** 空知 英秋 is the original author of the _Gintama (_ 銀魂)manga, I definitely don't own anything.

Judul diambil dari penggalan lirik lagu The Beatles, 'In My Life'

.

.

.

Malam itu markas Shinsengumi jauh lebih ramai dan terasa lebih hidup daripada biasanya. Ruang rapat Shinsengumi dipenuhi makanan, berbagai jenis cemilan, kue dan _sake_. Ruangan itu bising sekali, ada yang karaokean, menangis, tertawa-tawa keras, bahkan berkelahi. Kondo yang sudah setengah mabuk terus menyerocos tentang indahnya hari itu dan betapa jarangnya mereka bisa bersenang-senang seperti ini pada Kapten Divisi 10, Unosuke Harada— Kondo lalu memaksanya menerima dituangkan _sake_ lagi sekalipun pria botak itu sudah menolak dengan sopan. Sougo yang sudah mabuk duduk di sudut ruangan, memeluk sebotol besar _sake_ dan menggumamkan mantera tidak jelas untuk membunuh Hijikata.

Hijikata yang duduk di samping Kondo menenggak sesloki _sake_ , wajahnya sedikit memerah tapi kesadarannya masih utuh. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau sloki tadi adalah yang terakhir. Hari ini memang Shinsengumi bebas berpesta, merayakan hari ulang tahun Hijikata yang juga bertepatan dengan Hari Anak-Anak di Jepang, tetapi setelah malam ini berakhir, besok mereka tetap Shinsengumi yang harus melakukan banyak pekerjaan. Hijikata merasa lelah, dia perlu istirahat agar besok dapat beraktivitas dalam kondisi prima. Hijikata kemudian menggenggam _katana_ -nya yang tergeletak di sebelahnya, bangkit berdiri.

"Toshi, kau sudah mau tidur?" tanya Kondo ketika melihat Wakil Komandan itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu _fusuma_ , "kita kan harusnya pesta sampai subuh."

"Ya, silakan saja lanjutkan pestanya," jawab Hijikata, menggeser pintu _fusuma_ , "besok masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan."

Pintu _fusuma_ ditutup, Kondo tersenyum maklum dan bergumam, "Toshi memang tidak pernah bisa berubah."

Lalu Kondo kembali memaksa Harada minum _sake_.

Hijikata menggelar _futon_ di atas _tatami_ , kemudian segera masuk ke dalam selimut tebal yang hangat. Diam-diam dia bersyukur sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian sebelum mulai berpesta sehingga menggelar _futon_ dan berbaring adalah satu-satunya hal yang perlu dia lakukan saat ini. Suara-suara meriah dari ruang rapat masih terdengar jelas karena letaknya hanya berjarak dua kamar dari kamar Hijikata, tapi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah karena energinya diserap alkohol seperti sekarang, suara bising itu terdengar seperti alunan nina bobo.

Hijikata memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengenali suara-suara itu, ada suara tawa Kondo, _bazooka_ Sougo, jeritan-jeritan anggota Shinsengumi lain yang kemungkinan sedang disiksa Sougo. Hijikata kemudian juga mendengar suara radio yang diputar keras-keras mengumandangkan lagu _enka_ yang tidak dikenalnya, kemudian lagu _enka_ itu habis, disusul oleh acara _talk show_ malam yang menurut penyiarnya akan membahas topik mengenai _'Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bisa mengulang waktu dan diberi kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki masa lalu?'_

 _Acara bodoh, kau akan membuang hidupmu kalau terus menyesali masa lalu_. Batin Hijikata.

Namun, suara obrolan antara penyiar dan bintang tamu acara terus terdengar di telinganya sampai kesadarannya akhirnya hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fukuchou, bangun Fukuchou..." suara Yamazaki membangunkan Hijikata. Hijikata mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat.

Kamarnya sudah menjadi terang karena cahaya matahari yang menembus kertas pada pintu _shoji_.

"Ada apa Yamazaki?" Hijikata langsung terduduk setelah berhasil mengalahkan rasa sakit di kepalanya, merasa canggung karena sebelumnya tidak pernah dibangunkan oleh orang lain. Dia selalu bisa bangun sendiri dengan tepat waktu, tanpa bantuan alarm apalagi dibangunkan orang lain, sepertinya semalam dia kelelahan sehingga terlambat bangun.

Yamazaki tampak ragu sejenak, bola matanya bergeser ke kanan lalu kembali lagi ke kiri, "Fukuchou, kita kedatangan tamu," dia setengah berbisik.

Hijikata menghela napas, "baiklah, Yamazaki... sepenting apa tamu itu sehingga kau berani masuk kamarku tanpa izin dan mengganggu tidurku?"

Yamazaki menelan ludah, "masalahnya, Fukuchou... tamu yang kita terima ini katanya dulu adalah teman dekat Fukuchou..."

.

.

.

.

.

Di depan ruangan rapat, beberapa anggota Shinsengumi berebutan untuk mengintip dari celah kecil pintu _fusuma._ Mereka berbisik-bisik menggosipkan sesuatu.

"Oi, apakah mengintip orang lain adalah sikap seorang _samurai_? Kalian sepertinya sudah siap _seppuku_." Hijikata menegur, semua yang mengintip berbarengan menoleh ke belakang, terlihat takut dan beberapa sibuk mencari alasan, kemudian mereka dengan gugup pamit pergi.

Hijikata mengekori sekelompok orang yang tadi mengintip dengan pandangan hingga mereka menghilang di tikungan koridor, lalu kembali melihat ke depan, menatap pintu _fusuma_ dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Sensasi aneh melilit perutnya, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Dia tidak yakin kalau dia ingin membuka pintu itu atau tidak. Tapi kata-kata Yamazaki yang bilang _dia_ yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada kini kembali lagi cukup mengganggunya, mana mungkin _dia_ datang lagi.

Rasa penasaran yang semakin membesar mendorongnya untuk menggeser pintu _fusuma_. Namun Hijikata lupa untuk menyiapkan perasaannya ketika kembali melihat sosok itu.

Okita Mitsuba, dia duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Sougo, berseberangan dengan Kondo.

Wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya, menatap heran Hijikata yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Kau..." Puntung rokok di antara bibir Hijikata terjatuh ketika mulutnya terbuka. Dia benar-benar ada di sana, sosok itu, wajah itu, bahkan aroma tubuhnya yang seperti bunga peoni juga dapat dibaui Hijikata. Dia di sini, dia hidup.

"Toshiro-san?" Suara lembut Mitsuba membangunkan Hijikata dari lamunannya. Hijikata tidak percaya akan mendengar lagi suara itu memanggil namanya. Sougo yang berada di samping Mitsuba terlihat tidak senang.

"Toshi! Ayo sini gabung! Mitsuba-dono sudah repot-repot membawa kan kita _senbei_ pedas." Kata Kondo sambil menggigit kecil _senbei_ dengan terpaksa, kemudian batuk-batuk ketika rasa pedas mencekik tenggorokannya.

Hijikata kembali dapat merasakan kakinya yang tadi sejenak seolah mati rasa—melangkah pelan dan duduk di sebelah Kondo.

"Kondo-san, apakah ini lelucon?" tanya Hijikata setengah berbisik, masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang dilihatnya. Yang paling mungkin kalau semua ini adalah akal-akalan Sougo untuk mengerjainya sebagai kado ulang tahun. Dia mungkin menemukan gadis yang sangat mirip lalu memintanya menyamar sebagai Mitsuba, menjebak Hijikata agar dapat membunuhnya.

"Kau bicara apa Toshi?" Kondo bingung, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh iya, Toshi, Mitsuba-dono akan menikah sebentar lagi, makanya dia ke Edo."

"Eh?!" Hijikata kembali terbelalak. Dia akan menikah? Kalau begitu situasinya sama dengan sebelumnya, apakah waktu benar-benar kembali terulang?

"Ada apa Hijikata-san? Jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu." Sougo berkata sinis.

"Sou-chan!" Mitsuba menegur, namun suaranya tetap terdengar lembut.

" _Gomen,_ Aneue... " gumam Sougo, tapi masih menatap tajam Hijikata.

Kecurigaan Hijikata terhadap wanita di depannya memudar, pria itu merasa mengenal Mitsuba dengan sangat baik. Aktris sebaik apapun tidak akan bisa menyamar menjadi dirinya dengan begini sempurna. Dia Okita Mitsuba yang dikenalnya.

Kondo terkekeh, "sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul lengkap seperti ini sejak meninggalkan Bushuu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah mengajukan cuti bersama pada Tottsuan agar di hari pernikahan Mitsuba-dono, kita semua—Shinsengumi, bisa hadir dengan lengkap."

"Aku akan senang sekali Kondo-san," kata Mitsuba, namun kilat matanya menunjukkan keraguan, pandangannya kini tertuju pada Hijikata, "kalau begitu Toshiro-san juga pasti datang kan?"

"Entah," Hijikata mempertahankan karakternya, mengambil sebatang rokok, menyalakannya dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Namun dalam benaknya, muncul ratusan pertanyaan yang tidak dapat dia tanyakan pada siapa pun. Kenapa semua orang di sini bersikap seolah Mitsuba tidak pernah meninggal? Jadi ini benar-benar pengulangan waktu? Apa dia diberi kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki kesalahan masa lalunya?

Kesalahan? Semua keputusan yang dia ambil bukanlah kesalahan. Hijikata Toshiro tidak pernah menyesalinya—dia tahu kalau meninggalkan Mitsuba adalah keputusan terbaik, dia tidak menyesal membiarkan Mitsuba hidup sendirian agar bebas bergaul dengan banyak pria biasa yang hidupnya lebih menjanjikan— tidak sampai dia mengetahui kalau Okita Mitsuba akan meninggal di usia muda sebelum berhasil meraih kebahagiaan seperti wanita pada umumnya—menikah, mengurus suami, dan punya anak.

"Aku pastikan kalau dia akan datang, Aneue." Sougo kembali melemparkan pandangan mata sinis pada Hijikata.

Hijikata tidak peduli dengan ucapan Sougo, pergolakan batin menguasai pikirannya.

 _Jika ini kesempatan kedua, apa yang akan kulakukan? Apakah aku akan meninggalkannya lagi? Menyingkirkan perasaanku demi sesuatu yang bahkan pada akhirnya tidak berjalan dengan baik? Mitsuba akan meninggal sebelum diriku. Aku meninggalkannya karena aku bisa kehilangan nyawaku kapan saja, tapi apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku tahu dia yang akan lebih dulu meninggalkanku?_

"Nah, Mitsuba-dono... khusus hari ini, aku memberi Sougo libur agar dia dapat membawamu mengelilingi Edo. Bersenang-senanglah!" Kondo berkata, tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Sougo tersenyum lebar, dia menarik lengan Mitsuba untuk keluar ruangan, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar Hijikata Toshiro mendengus. Seringai penuh arti terlukis di wajah Hijikata Toshiro, setelahnya dia bahkan terkekeh.

"Toshi?" Kondo terdengar agak cemas, soalnya Hijikata jarang terkekeh begitu.

"Maaf saja Sougo, tapi aku tidak akan datang ke acara pernikahan kakakmu," Hijikata bilang, seringai anehnya masih terlihat.

"Apa maksudmu? Keparat." Sougo menyipitkan matanya, suaranya terdengar lebih dalam daripada biasanya.

"Aku tidak akan datang—tidak sebagai tamu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kayu besar yang menyangga atap markas Shinsengumi menjadi objek pilihan Hijikata Toshiro untuk menghantamkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Kepalanya pusing, darah mengalir deras dari pelipisnya, memenuhi wajahnya—menutupi pandangannya, tapi dia tampak belum puas, dia membenturkan lagi kepalanya.

 _Sial! Apa yang sudah kukatakan?!_ Hijikata berteriak dalam hati. _Kenapa aku begitu percaya diri kalau Mitsuba bakal mau meninggalkan si Penjahat berdagu lebar itu demi menikah denganku?!_

Semakin Hijikata ingin melupakan perbincangan tadi pagi, justru dia malah menjadi makin ingat.

" _Aku tidak akan datang—tidak sebagai tamu."_

" _Aku tahu, kau mau jadi penghulu ya, Toshi?" tebak Kondo sekenanya._

" _Tidak!" Hijikata berteriak. Telinganya memerah, dia bicara lagi, kali ini suaranya lembut dan setengah berbisik, "mungkin aku akan... jadi pengantin pria..."_

Celaka! Lidahku bergerak lebih cepat dari otakku! Aku pasti terlihat bodoh! Ucapan tadi benar-benar melenceng keluar dari karakterku! _Hijikata berseru dalam hati._

 _Kondo, Sougo dan Mitsuba membatu mendengarnya. Hijikata merasa makin terlihat bodoh, dalam hati dia memohon agar mereka menghentikan reaksi seperti itu._

 _Kemudian Sougo menyeringai seram, Kondo berpura-pura batuk untuk mencairkan suasana—berusaha menyelamatkan Hijikata dari situasi sulitnya, Mitsuba masih tampak terkejut._

" _Jadi, akhirnya kau mengakui perasaanmu pada Aneue ya? Tapi sayang sekali, semua sudah terlambat, Hijikata_ kono yaro _." Desis Sougo jahat._

" _Sou-chan!"_

" _Aneue, pria tidak berhati ini perlu mencicipi rasanya ditolak!" kata Sougo agak keras, Hijikata membalas tatapan tajam Sougo, kemudian mata gelapnya menatap Mitsuba._

" _Mungkin aku memang pria tidak berhati yang dengan kejam mengabaikan perasaanmu. Tapi kali ini, biarkan aku memperbaiki semuanya," Hijikata lagi-lagi mengucapkan kata-kata diluar persetujuan otaknya, "paling tidak sekali ini saja,"_

 _Terdapat jeda menegangkan setelahnya. Kondo, Sougo dan Hijikata menatap intens Mitsuba. Kondo dan Sougo menanti jawaban wanita itu, sementara dalam hati Hijikata memohon pertolongan dari Mitsuba agar memberikan jawaban yang akan menyelamatkan harga dirinya._

" _Toshiro-san..." Mitsuba mendekati Hijikata, "aku akan memikirkannya."_

Hijikata menghantamkan kepalanya lebih keras lagi, kalau bisa dia ingin mati saja sekalian saat itu.

' _Aku akan memikirkannya?!' Apa lagi yang ingin kau pikirkan?! Ah ya, tapi wajar saja aku mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Semua ini memang salahku!_ Batin Hijikata kembali bicara. _Sial, kenapa lidahku seolah tidak punya tulang dan bicara seenaknya?! Tapi aku memang sering kali sulit menahan diri jika melihatnya, makanya aku selalu menghindarinya! Kenapa wanita seperti dia harus ada?!_

"Toshiro-san." Terdengar suara lembut wanita yang sangat dikenal Hijikata.

 _Sialan!_ _Sekarang aku merasa mendengar suaranya. Aku rasa aku mulai gila. Kenapa kesempatan keduanya harus dimulai dari sini? Ketika aku sudah menolaknya di masa muda?!_

Wajah Hijikata kini sudah dipenuhi darah sepenuhnya, tapi dia belum menghentikan kegiatan yang tidak lama lagi bakal menghancurkan tempurung kepalanya.

"Toshiro-san." Kali ini suara Mitsuba terdengar sedikit lebih keras.

Hijikata berhenti menghantamkan kepalanya ketika merasakan tangan asing menyentuh lengannya. Hijikata menoleh, menatap Mitsuba yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Suara tadi bukan khayalannya.

Mitsuba mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari lipatan _kimono_ di bagian dadanya, berjinjit sedikit untuk memperkecil perbedaan tinggi antara dia dan Hijikata—mulai mengelap darah di wajah pria itu.

Tangan Hijikata kemudian menahan lengan kurus Mitsuba yang tengah mengelap wajahnya, "biar aku sendiri saja."

Mitsuba ragu sebentar, kemudian memberikan sapu tangannya pada Hijikata, lalu terkekeh kecil, "Toshiro-san tidak pernah berubah," katanya.

Hijikata mengalihkan pandangannya ke halaman belakang, tidak pernah tahan dengan senyuman wanita itu.

"Toshiro-san," Hijikata kembali menatap Mitsuba, "mengenai tawaranmu..."

 _...Ah! Ini dia!_

"Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya, tapi... tapi Toshiro-san pasti mengerti kalau aku dan Touma-san akan—"

"Tentu saja. Aku paham. Tapi kau tidak akan menikahinya."

Tatapan heran Mitsuba mewakili pertanyaannya, Hijikata mengeluh. Darah di wajahnya sudah berpindah seluruhnya ke sapu tangan yang tadinya biru muda dan sekarang warnanya berubah jadi merah kehitaman.

"Coba saja batalkan pernikahanmu sekarang dan lihat reaksinya, dia akan menunjukkan wajah aslinya," jelas Hijikata. _Brengsek! Kenapa aku jadi terdengar seperti pecundang yang suka menjatuhkan orang lain demi memenangkan sesuatu?_

"Aku tidak mengerti Toshiro-san, Touma-san sangat baik padaku. "

"Kau tidak perlu cemas soal Kuraba-san, Aneue. Biar aku yang mengurusnya," Sougo muncul dari ujung koridor, berjalan perlahan melewati sederet pintu-pintu _shoji_ , matanya bertemu dengan mata Hijikata, "aku tahu kalau dari dulu Aneue ingin bersama Hijikata-san. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang dua kali dan sangat disayangkan kalau Aneue menyia-nyiakannya bukan?"

Mitsuba menatap Sougo, masih dengan wajah penuh tanya, Sougo membalas tatapan kakaknya dengan senyuman, kemudian menatap tajam Hijikata lagi, "aku sudah dengar dari Zaki kalau Kuraba Touma itu kriminal, Aneue tidak akan menikah dengannya jika sudah ada calon lain yang menawarkan diri, ya 'kan Hijikata-san?"

Mitsuba membelalak, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan ketika mendengar kalau calon suaminya seorang kriminal.

"Hijikata-san pasti akan membuat Aneue bahagia, aku yang jamin," sambung Sougo, tersenyum lembut ke Mitsuba lalu melempar senyuman penuh intrik pada Hijikata.

Kali ini untuk pertama kalinya Hijikata berterimakasih pada Sougo yang sudah membantunya, sekali pun jelas dia tahu nada bicara Sougo tidak menunjukkan kalau dia tulus dan lebih terdengar seperti ancaman daripada dukungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hijikata duduk dengan gelisah di ruang rapat Shinsengumi, dia sudah lengkap dengan _kimono_ hitam yang dilapisi _haori_ dengan warna yang sama yang diikatkan dengan tali putih berpom-pom yang menjuntai di antara dada dan perut. _Hakama_ dengan garis-garis kelabu dan putih memberi sedikit warna pada tampilan Hijikata yang nyaris semuanya hitam. Kondo duduk di sebelah kanannya, sementara Sougo di sebelah kiri.

Semua anggota Shinsengumi sudah lengkap hadir, Matsudaira Katakuriko juga ada di ruangan itu—setidaknya dia punya niat untuk datang sekalipun dia hanya sibuk memainkan ponsel daritadi.

Pintu _fusuma_ terbuka, Hijikata terkesiap. Menunggu-nunggu sosok yang akan masuk.

"Hah? Ternyata ini pernikahan gaya Jepang, kita salah kostum, Patsuan. Gorila kampret, dia tidak memberitahu kita _dresscode_ -nya," Komentar Gintoki ketika masuk ke ruang rapat. Dia mengenakan setelan jas putih dengan kemeja biru tua yang dipinjamnya dari Kyoshiro, Shinpachi yang mengekori Gintoki juga mengenakan setelan jas, namun dia mengenakan warna biru dongker dan kemeja merah tua. Berikutnya, Kagura muncul dengan _cheongsam_ lengan panjang ungu terongnya—satu-satunya baju paling formal yang dia punyai. Mereka bertiga berjalan masuk dengan santai, lalu duduk di atas bantal duduk yang sudah disediakan.

Hijikata menganga ketika melihat tiga orang yang saat ini paling tidak ingin dia temui hadir di ruangan itu. Dia pun bergeser mendekat ke Kondo, "K-kondo-san, kenapa trio idiot itu juga kau undang?"

"Toshi, begitu-begitu mereka 'kan juga banyak jasanya. Lagipula makin ramai makin menyenangkan, kalau bisa aku ingin menyebarkan berita gembira ini ke seluruh Edo!" jelas Kondo.

"Kondo-san, kau sebenarnya hanya ingin kakaknya si Megane datang 'kan? Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak muncul," sela Sougo. Kondo jadi tertawa tidak jelas dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Pintu _fusuma_ bergeser lagi, membuat Hijikata kembali terlonjak, menyiapkan batinnya.

"Ah, para anjing _bakufu_ ini benar-benar memalukan. Di musim gugur yang biasanya banyak terjadi kasus pemberontakan begini mereka malah menggelar pernikahan, aku rasa ini adalah pertanda hampir tamatnya pemerintahan era ini, benar 'kan? Elizabeth?" Katsura Kotaro mengoceh panjang lebar ketika berada di ambang pintu. Elizabeth ada di sebelahnya, memegang papan yang bertuliskan 'betul sekali.'

Mulut Hijikata kembali terbuka, dia berbisik ke Kondo lagi, "kenapa kau juga mengundang teroris itu? Dia itu berbahaya, kita tidak tau si Katsura itu membawa apa!"

Kondo menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum bijak, "Toshi, di hari bahagia begini tidak ada lagi yang namanya musuh atau pun teman, jadi santai sajalah—eh, tapi, rasanya aku tidak pernah mengundang Katsura..."

Katsura duduk di sebelah Shinpachi tanpa beban, seolah dia bukan tokoh yang paling diinginkan polisi.

"Katsura-san, kenapa kau datang ke acara pernikahan Hijikata-san? Memangnya kau diundang? Tidak, bahkan sekali pun diundang kau harusnya tidak boleh datang." Kata Shinpachi.

"Dengar, penting bagiku untuk mengetahui data lengkap musuh, termasuk tentang kehidupan pribadinya," Katsura bilang, "aku bahkan tahu dimana saja mereka menyembunyikan majalah por—"

"NOOOOO!" Gintoki menendang wajah Katsura sebelum pria gondrong itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sialan! Sekarang orang-orang bodoh itu mulai berkelahi, " umpat Hijikata.

Pintu _fusuma_ bergeser lagi, Hijikata melihat ke arah pintu itu, namun tidak lagi terkesiap karena dia sudah berhenti berharap. Namun kali ini Okita Mitsuba yang masuk ke ruangan.

Wanita itu tampak menawan dalam balutan _kimono_ yang dilapisi lagi dengan _uchikake_ putih bermotif bunga matahari yang tampak berat. Dia mengenakan hiasan kepala _tsunokakushi_ yang ditutupi dengan tudung _wataboshi_ yang juga berwarna putih. Tangannya berada di depan perut, memegang kipas upacara.

Hijikata memang takjub dengan penampilan wanita itu, namun menyembunyikannya dengan memasang wajah tenang. Berharap tubuhnya tidak bereaksi aneh seperti muncul semburat merah di pipi atau sejenisnya.

"Mempelai wanita itu cantik sekali ya, Gin-san. Hijikata-san beruntung sekali." Shinpachi berkomentar.

Gintoki mengangguk, "Nilainya sepuluh, jadi lima belas deh dengan _shiromuku_ itu, kecantikannya bahkan selevel dengan Ketsuno Ana, tapi seleranya dalam memilih pria buruk sekali."

Kagura menyemburkan tawa, "mungkin dia terpaksa menikahi Mayora karena kasihan, fufufu."

 _Kurang ajar! Mereka sekarang mulai bergosip yang tidak-tidak!_ Hijikata menggeram, tapi kemudian kembali terpaku pada Mitsuba yang mendekat padanya. Wangi tubuh wanita itu membelai indera penciuman Hijikata, membuat suasana hati pria itu membaik.

Seorang Kannushi dan asistennya sudah siap untuk memberi pemberkatan. Selama Kannushi membaca doa, Hijikata sama sekali tidak dapat berkonsentrasi mendengarkan, matanya terus tertumbuk pada mempelai wanitanya.

Hijikata sangat paham kalau kebahagiaan ini hanya berlangsung sementara, bagaimana pun takdir diubah, Mitsuba tetap mengidap penyakit tuberkulosis dan tidak lama lagi akan meninggalkannya, namun sebetulnya Hijikata ingin tahu, pilihan manakah yang sebenarnya merupakan pilihan terbaik bagi keduanya? Meninggalkan Mitsuba seperti yang dia lakukan dulu atau seperti sekarang, menikahinya dan menemaninya hingga ajalnya menjemput?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Toshiro-san—" Mitsuba menyebut nama Hijikata bersamaan dengan pelepasannya, Hijikata menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang berkeringat di atas tubuh Mitsuba, wanita itu memeluk tubuhnya, napas mereka terengah-engah.

Hijikata dapat merasakan degup jantung Mitsuba, kulit mereka yang terbuka mengeluarkan hawa panas. Jari-jari lentik Mitsuba diletakkan di punggung Hijikata, selimut tebal hangat membungkus tubuh mereka. Ruangan temaram itu hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu minyak yang diletakan di dekat bagian atas _futon_. Di luar sana hujan deras, bau tanah yang dibasahi hujan memenuhi ruangan, udara menjadi dingin dan lembab.

"Toshiro-san, aku tidak menyangka kalau hari seperti ini akan datang. Sebelumnya, bermimpi pun aku tidak berani..." bisik Mitsuba.

Mata gelap Hijikata bertemu dengan mata Mitsuba yang berkaca-kaca, dia tidak menjawab, tapi dalam hati pria itu bilang, _Ya, ya, aku juga. Tidak... sebetulnya aku sering memimpikannya, namun tidak berani mewujudkannya._

"Tapi... Toshiro-san tahu 'kan kalau waktu hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi?" Mitsuba mengusap air matanya dengan jari, tersenyum lemah, kedua tangannya berpindah—membelai wajah Hijikata yang masih menindihnya, "aku tahu Toshiro-san dulu menampikku karena takut akan meninggalkanku sewaktu-waktu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, akulah yang akan segera meninggalkan Toshiro-san."

Hijikata menjatuhkan kepalanya, membenamkan wajahnya di antara tengkuk dan bahu Mitsuba.

"Tentu saja. Pada akhirnya, kau yang akan meninggalkanku... untuk selamanya. Tapi, itu cukup adil," Hijikata berkata, suaranya terdengar lebih dalam, "dan itu yang terbaik, wanita sepertimu terlalu terlalu baik untuk hidup di dunia yang busuk ini hanya untuk menjadi istri pria brengsek sepertiku dan menjadi kakak yang harus mengurus seorang bocah berhati hitam,"

"Toshiro-san—"

Hijikata mendesis, menyela Mitsuba, "aku tidak ingin membuat permohonan muluk-muluk dan egois seperti meminta agar waktu berhenti berputar atau memintamu untuk hidup selamanya—"

Suara Hijikata sedikit bergetar. Mitsuba kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh pria itu, mendekapnya erat, bibirnya membentuk senyuman lemah, merasa tersanjung karena Hijikata Toshiro cukup mempercayai dirinya untuk memperlihatkan kelemahannya. Tapi sebagian besar hati Mitsuba dikuasai rasa sakit.

"—aku hanya ingin... kau tidak pernah menyesal telah mengenalku..." bisik Hijikata lagi, "dan mencintaiku."

Mitsuba mengumpulkan tenaganya, lengannya mendorong tubuh Hijikata dengan lembut, kini mereka bertatapan lagi. Air mata di wajah Hijikata tampak berkilau diterpa cahaya lemah lampu minyak. Pria itu menanggalkan pertahanannya, tidak kuasa lagi menahan perasaannya yang kini tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Sedikitpun aku tidak pernah menyesali pertemuanku denganmu, bahkan, jika hari ini tidak pernah tiba dan hubungan antara kita berakhir di Bushuu, aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Aku bahagia dan bangga sudah mengenal pria sepertimu." Mitsuba tersenyum, Hijikata merasa tertolong karena wanita itu tidak menangis, jemari Mitsuba yang dingin mengusap air mata di wajah pria itu.

"—aku sangat bahagia mencintai pria sepertimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata Hijikata terbuka, kegelapan menyambut penglihatannya, matahari belum terbit, suara berisik dari ruangan rapat masih terdengar. Dia menyingkap selimutnya, merasakan kalau matanya basah dan hatinya terasa sakit.

 _Mimpi?_

Hijikata ragu-ragu menyentuh wajahnya, air mata di pipinya mengering sekali pun matanya begitu basah.

 _Mitsuba?_

Bibir Hijikata meliuk, membentuk senyuman lemah.

 _Jadi kau masih ingat hari ulang tahunku ya? Wanita sadis..._

Hijikata berdiri, membuka pintu _shoji_ , angin dingin malam membelai tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi _yukata_ tipis. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu untuk memandangi langit yang sepi akan bintang, namun masih ada bulan yang hampir bulat sempurna yang bisa dipandangi. Dia berharap pemandangan kelam itu dapat menenangkan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk.

 _"—aku sangat bahagia mencintai pria sepertimu."_

Kata-kata Mitsuba dalam mimpinya kembali terngiang, Hijikata tersenyum lagi.

 _Tanpa kukatakan pun, kau pasti tahu kalau aku merasakan hal yang sama, bukan?_

 **おわり**


End file.
